


The lover's situation

by blackcrystaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dominant!Mycroft, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Submissive!Lestrade, betaed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is convinced that Greg is going to break up with him, so in order to deal with the situation, he kidnaps the man and ties him up to his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lover's situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Mystrade PWP, I wanted to try my hand at dominant!Mycroft... hope you enjoy it.  
> The story had been betaed by Leah_Ester who is a miracle worker!

Mycroft was livid. Things definitely weren’t going in a way he approved of. Something would have to be done, quickly, before they reached a climax that would cost him more than it already had.

So, with his usual determination, he decided it was time to take care of the problem.

The first thing he did was to ensure the safe transportation of Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade to his house. The older Holmes thought it was shame he couldn’t go in person to take care of the task. But the Prime Minister needed his expertise on a very delicate matter so Anthea would have to do. The man gave her the order and told her to take two men as backup if the yarder decided to be unreasonable about the whole thing.

Fortunately he didn’t and soon enough his PA was letting him know that the officer was where and how he had wanted him to be.

Half an hour later he decided to take the rest of the day off to solve the matter that had been bothering him for the last three weeks, and told his staff that he was not to be inconvenienced unless Britain was on the verge of World War III.

 

The ride home was made in silence, his mind already planning what had to be done. His whole posture spoke volumes of his anger and resolution. This wasn’t going to be an easy night, he knew, yet things would end up the way he wanted, he felt truly confident about that. He wasn’t used to losing and he wouldn’t begin now, when there was so much at stake.

Mycroft walked slowly to the house, his trusty umbrella barely hitting the pavement with each step. The older Holmes entered the house and left the accessory in its designated place before taking off his jacket and making the way to his bedroom.

Inside was a shocked member of the NSY tied to the headboard of the bed. The moment he walked through the door Lestrade fixed his gaze on the older Holmes looking unsure about what was going on.

“You do realize that kidnapping a member of the police is a crime, right? Not that I don’t appreciate you taking _enough time off from whatever conflict you are currently making or unmaking_ to send your PA to do your dirty work,” the man said letting the anger that had been accumulating color his voice.

The ginger haired man didn’t reply at once, but took in the whole picture of his lover. He was still dressed in the navy blue shirt he had given to Gregory as a birthday present several years back, when he was still married, and a pair of black trousers that clung perfectly to his figure. The man had lost his shoes and socks sometime before Mycroft’s arrival.

“You know I’ve a very demanding job, Gregory. You knew that from the beginning,” he said at last, walking dangerously close to the man he had made his prisoner.

“Yeah, well. I didn’t realize I’d _always_ come second to it, _if that_.” The tone was just hurt now, and the older Holmes felt a little pang of guilt about it.

True, he had told the other that he had a very demanding job. But he had also promised he would try to accommodate their relationship so that Gregory wouldn’t be left alone for more than a few days and never without saying a word.

“I’m sorry about neglecting you these past weeks, Gregory,” he said truly repentant, while climbing over the mattress and mounting his partner.

The smaller man didn’t make a move to free himself from the extra weight, but raised an eyebrow rather incredulously.

“Still…” The ginger haired man said, moving down to trap the other by his nape and force his head to the side. “…that’s not reason enough to try and brake up with me. _I won’t stand up for it!_ ”

Slowly, deliberately he bit down on the sensitive skin of the other’s neck, right in the middle of the strong column, once again bestowing his mark on it. He had been a fool to let the older one go so long without reaffirming his possession of him. It had obviously led the man to believe that he was not important enough in his life, not being taking into account or taken for granted.

Gregory made a noise somewhere between a moan and a whine.

“ _You are the one who is leaving me!_ ” He accused, letting his anguish be heard at least.

He had been led to think so as the ginger haired man took more and more time from them to dedicate to his all-demanding position as the British Government. At last, he had come to the conclusion that Mycroft regretted moving things from acquaintances to somewhat reluctant friends, to actual friends, to sex buddies and finally to lovers; forcing him to be the one who called it quits after being the one who had pushed to change their status so many times before.

Mycroft looked back at his lover, not quite believing what he was hearing. It was his time to raise an eyebrow.

“I’m most certainly _not_ , dear Gregory,” he affirmed with his uncharacteristically silky voice. His _dangerous_ _voice_ _,_ as the man had always called it.

“Then why had you been altogether _ignoring_ me?! Even when we are together, in the same space, you’re not there with me! You’re always on the phone, typing on your computer, not even bothering to stop so we can dine together when I get the time!”

The man went to rewind the last weeks in his head and how some crisis or consultation had presented itself while he was at home. How he had failed to say anything to the man he had convinced to stay after that messy divorce he’d had.

Maybe he had been giving off the wrong signals, too. Being so wrapped up in work he had failed to notice how things would look to a man that was still recovering from a badly ended long-term relationship. Moreover, for a man that didn’t exactly know the whole of his job responsibilities, the storms that could brew if he didn’t control the elements in the right way, at the perfect time.

Yet, the older one should have brought the problem up to him, instead of assuming he was trying to get out of their relationship. That certainly merited for some punishment. And perhaps, that way they would avoid another crisis such as this one.

“My work has been hell recently, my love. I was not trying to force you away,” he said softly, taking the chance to close his mouth to the other’s and bestow a single, chaste, kiss to the tempting lips. “I’m sorry that I let things get so bad and go so far.”

The silver haired man looked at him amazed. Obviously, he hadn’t been expecting an apology of any kind, much less to hear a plausible and truthful one, even if he didn’t know that.

“I…” He began, but stopped promptly, not knowing exactly what to say.

“Hush, love. There’s no need for you to say anything,” the older Holmes reassured, before taking his mouth in a soul-scorching kiss. “As long as you aren’t leaving me,” he added, while his agile fingers began to unbutton the man’s clothes. “I wouldn’t take kindly to that,” ended the ginger haired man as he moved to kiss the other’s collarbone.

“I didn’t want to leave, Mycroft…” The detective inspector moaned when the man got a little further and kissed his chest, stopping to kiss his nipples and let his silver tongue wash and lick them. “I thought… I believed that’s what _you_ wanted!” He almost yelp when the taller one bit one of the little nubs strongly enough to hurt.

“You are not allowed to leave me, to make decisions about us without consulting me _first_!” He admonished, before returning to his downwards travel, marking the skin and licking away the darkened spots one after another.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me! You weren’t exactly communicative!” The man protested, while fighting at the restraints for the first time since the whole episode had begun. “You don’t get to threaten me, Mycroft! I’ll do as I damn well please. I'll leave if I so desire!”

That last statement angered the ginger haired man.

He raised his head to see at his lover, unsuccessfully trying to free himself from the ties at his wrists and smiled evilly.

“That’s not what I want to hear, my dear Gregory!” Suddenly the taller man moved upwards to force their eyes to meet.

“If you truly didn’t feel anything for me, I could be _persuaded_ to let you go. _Maybe_.” He underlined the last word and saw his partner’s brown pupils dilate with arousal and maybe a little something else that could or couldn’t be fear.

“You didn’t really think I’d simply let you walk away without a fight like your former wife did, did you?” He said more slowly, softly, into the man’s ear.

Mycroft felt a shiver run through the detective inspector’s body.

“You came after me, Gregory. You always knew the kind of man that _I_ was…” He whispered, letting the tip of his nose caress the side of the smaller man’s neck. “And you knew I was the only one who could give you what you _craved_...” Once more, he bit the tender, perspired, skin. This time he marked the place where shoulder and neck met. “The only one who can _dominate_ you this way…” He kept on, going back to the nether regions of his lover, opening his trousers and letting out the painful hard-on the other was sporting “Make you submit as you want to, as you _need to_.” The taller one finished taking the other’s manhood in his mouth through his underwear.

The silver haired man howled, then let out a soft whimper.

The older Holmes was angry at himself for depriving himself of those sounds for so long, for not taking the time to wring them from the man, for both their pleasure.

He let his lover’s cock go and moved to pick up the lube and a toy he had prepared beforehand and place the latter nearby.

Before going back to torture his beloved’s body Mycroft had to acknowledge that he had let this man down somewhat, and that it had been his attitude which had prompted the yarder to act like he did. He had to make amends, too. With that thought in mind, he pushed away the last piece covering Lestrade’s prick and took him in his mouth while coating his fingers with the substance he had chosen. His fingers found the well-known entrance to the man’s body and invaded it.

The smaller man arched his back from all the stimulation. The knowledge that he was not being left or forced to walk away from this man who had let him give up control, proved to be too much for him and he came almost without warning.

“I’m sorry, Mycroft,” he said almost shyly with a raged voice while his partner cleaned up the remaining come with that always enchanting tongue. The fingers were still firmly in place, lazily turning around inside his body.

The ginger haired man smiled and sat up.

“It’s okay, Gregory. I wanted you to have this one. I was in the wrong too, after all,” he said kindly.

The detective inspector was incredulous, once more surprised at the other’s attitude.

“But you didn’t come… you’re not even undressed!” Lestrade said just realizing that fact.

The older Holmes turned to kiss his lover’s lips once more, letting him taste his own aftertaste.

“That’s because, my dear Gregory, I’ve plans for you…” He said firmly, removing the digits. “And you don’t get to be fucked until I think you are well and truly punished, after how badly you have misbehaved.” With that, he pushed the toy inside without fair warning.

*****

The plug was one of the first toys Mycroft had bought for them, so many months ago, when the affair was just beginning and it was all about their physical needs and desires. The ginger haired man had been kissing him, preparing him with the outmost care and when the detective inspector thought he was about to be taken the man had simply put the little thing inside and then put a ring around his shaft.

Lestrade had yelled, had moaned and asked what that was all about, and then the older Holmes had proceeded to tell him that he knew all about his secret.

“You want for me to take control, to make you let go… to dominate you,” he had said softly, while his hand kept playing with his hardened flesh. “And I love the idea of making you come undone…”

“I don’t like pa… pain… or any such… things,” he had barely muttered.

“Of course not, Gregory, you just want for everything to be a bit _edgier_ …” Mycroft had said with a smile. And the yarder had known that this man knew exactly what he was talking about and would give him exactly what he wanted, nothing more, nothing less; and certainly nothing he couldn’t manage.

*****

The taller man watched the other squirm, and finally felt him settle down once he realized there was no escaping this.

“Hush, Gregory… I won’t punish you too harshly,” he said, caressing the sensitive flesh of his lover’s nipples. “But you need this, need to feel owned once more, don’t you?”

Of course he knew, the bastard. The officer wanted to say so, but he didn’t want the man to get mad at him so he just nodded.

“You are so beautiful, my Gregory,” the older Holmes said, moving his hand to touch the base of the toy, pushing it in a little further, making the man beneath him shiver and moan.

“ _Please, Mycroft…_ ” He begged, feeling his manhood stir to life once again. It had been so long since they had made love.

The ginger haired man looked down at his partner and, taking the base of the plug, began to fuck the man with it in short, leisurely thrusts that didn’t quite reach the man’s pleasure spot.

“ _Mycroft…_ ” He called, once more trying to break free.

It wasn’t the first time the blue eyed man had tied him up, but it was the first time he knew that he couldn’t escape.

“No, no, Gregory, none of _that_ ,” the man tutted, leaving his ministrations to stop his lover from hurting himself as he fought the restraints.

“Mycroft… I need… it’s been so long!” He protested, his hips thrusting and making contact with his man in a suit. “ _Please!_ ”

“My beautiful Gregory… begging will get you _everywhere_.” The man passed the tip of his tongue around the smaller one’s ear. Then he sat up and disrobed, slowly, making the man observe him teasing his own body without the chance to do anything.

Raw desire reflected in Lestrade’s orbs.

“You’ll… I’m going to…” He tried to speak but words were so difficult to muster.

“Do it, my Gregory.” Mycroft whispered, while his hands helped his lover to come once more.

This time the detective inspector shouted his release, his body convulsing, while his anal muscles clenched around the toy, not quite giving him the feeling he needed to subside his lust. Only feeling his lover orgasm inside of him would do it.

“Please, Mycroft! Fuck me! Mark me! Prove to me you still want me!” He demanded.

Those words certainly would have made a lesser man lose his head and thrust himself inside the pliant body, yet Mycroft was not a lesser man.

The older Holmes caressed his lover’s perspired face with the tip of his fingers.

“Not yet, beautiful. You still have to make it up to me… your little attempt to leave is not a behavior to be encouraged.” He moved forwards and let his erection get near his lover’s face. “I want for you to show me how much you want it…”

Lestrade knew exactly what his man wanted and he took him in his mouth, letting the man control the tempo. He sucked and licked and tried to give Mycroft his best. The taller man took him by the nape once more and directed him.

“You are so good at this, my beautiful… I’m always tempted to keep you here, in my bedroom, in my bed… open and ready…” He whispered hotly while the man brought him to completion. “My prisoner, just for me to see, to touch, to mark, to pleasure… _to take_!” His voice was hoarse and his breath rate had picked up.

A moment later he finally came in his lover’s mouth. Gregory took everything, swallowing his seed eagerly. The ginger haired man looked at him hungrily. The way he behaved never failed to heighten his yearning to possess the man.

Eventually, he separated from the man, making him whimper and try to remain close.

“Shh, my love… it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere…” Mycroft whispered comfortingly, while walking over to their box of toys. Now that he had come, they could play a little more before the main act. “Just wanted to pick up something for you…” He told the man, knowing that hearing his voice would keep the man calm.

“Open your legs for me, Gregory…” He said while he walked back to the bed.

The silver haired one complied hurriedly.

“Now, I’m going to take the plug out, so I want for you to relax and let it go.” The older Holmes instructed calmly; his flesh reacting to the sight of his partner’s submissiveness.

He took the little thing out and examined the puckered place. It was always so inviting, he couldn’t resist tasting it once more. He put his lover’s legs over his shoulders, hearing the man swear at his action.

“That’s not a way to speak to me, beautiful.” He whispered against the reddened flesh before letting his tongue taste it.

Lestrade loved when he did that, but this time he couldn’t enjoy it for long since the ginger haired man only stayed there for a moment before pushing a new, well lubed, invader against him.

The detective inspector begged once more to be spared, to be taken, but Mycroft didn’t even bother to answer him, instead pushing the first bead inside his body.

The taller man knew that his lover would recognize the toy quickly enough. There were five round beads attached together by short strings, each a little bigger than the next. Sometimes he only made Gregory take the first three. On other occasions he had pressed four in before quickly taking the thing out and fucking his lover. This time, he had decided to make it up to the fifth bead, and teased Gregory’s opening until he took all of them.

Once they had disappeared inside the hot channel, he let the trembling legs of his partner down and moved over to kiss him.

“You’ve taken the beads, all five of them,” the older Holmes whispered against the other’s ear. “Can you _feel_ them? Stretching you bigger than the plug, preparing you, _making you ready for me_?”

“Not… like you…” Lestrade barely whimpered.

“Of course not, Gregory. You won’t ever have a toy like that, _not a single one_ big enough to match my size…” He hated anything that could quite make his lover feel even close to what he did, so all their toys were smaller than his prick.

“Ple…eaaassee…”

“I’m not sure, Gregory… have you learned your lesson yet?” He questioned sternly. Even though he wanted to take his man they had to sort this out first.

“Won’t leave you… will talk to you…” He whispered, his voice rough and worn out

“That’s my perfect Gregory!” Mycroft said at last, moving to take the beads out of his partner’s body.

The man yelled this time because while removing the toy, the other man had grasped his manhood, effectively stopping his now impending third orgasm.

“This time, beautiful, you come with me inside of you.” And then he move in for the kill.

The taller one sheathed himself inside the other’s heat. He had missed this so much! He loved to be right there, thrusting inside his lover! He would never allow things to endanger what he had with the detective inspector again.

After a few minutes he finally felt himself began to lose it, so he began to pump his lover’s hard on, helping instead of keeping him from finding release.

They came one after the other, the ginger haired man falling over the yarder’s body, both of them completely spent.

The couple laid in silence, quietly regaining their senses and recuperating from their activities. The British Government surrounded his police officer’s waist with one arm while the other freed the man from his ties.

Lestrade massaged both wrists before enveloping his lover in a tight hug, one of his hands forcing the other’s chin up. He gave the ginger haired man a soft kiss on the lips knowing that this time his partner would really be able to hear him out and let his words sink into his incredible mind. The anger and the fear had been dealt with and they had reconnected.

“ _I love you, Mycroft_ ,” the older one said simply. “I _didn’t want_ to leave you”.

“But _you were going to_ ,” the man answered softly, the past tense helping him to keep a cool head once more.

“Only because I was trying to give you… I don’t know, okay. I felt… alone and… I thought, I came to believe you didn’t care anymore…” The yarder said, stuttering a little.

The older Holmes kissed him slowly.

“Its fine, Gregory, it’ll never happen again. I’ll always make sure you know if I’m having trouble with my… minor position in the government,” he compromised.

“It would help,” the silver haired man said honestly. “Look, I’m not an insecure person or anything but… this is just so new.”

The ginger haired man nodded but didn’t say a word, knowing his lover had to get it out of his system.

“You are so different, Mycroft,” he continued, caressing the man’s back with languid movements. “I’m not even close to your league!” That was something that had always bothered him and it had been part of the problem. He felt somewhat inadequate at times, and wonder if Dr. Watson ever felt that way around Sherlock… maybe he would have to have a conversation with the former soldier.

The older Holmes waited patiently for the yarder to finish his tirade so they could close this matter.

“And I know you can’t talk all that much about work but if things are _that_ bad I want to know… I need to feel like I’m a part of your life... just like when you ask me about my cases even if your brother isn’t a part of them.”

“I’m glad you were just trying to abide by what you thought were my wishes, even if it wasn’t what you wanted, but you have to talk to me and not make a rash decision, Gregory,” the taller one said at last, kissing the other man’s neck before look into the man’s dark eyes. “And I’ll try to be more open. But I can’t promise there will be a lot of changes in that regard, because that would be lying to you, and I won’t do that.”

The yarder nodded, knowing he couldn’t get anything more from the younger one. And they kissed deeply as a way to seal their new pact.

“Now that’s settled, let’s go grab a shower, my love.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are encouraged since I love to know what the readers think about my stories.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to ACD and the contemporary incarnation to BBC network. The story however, is mine


End file.
